Black Rose
by arrabellasmith
Summary: jack sparrow has a run in with a vampire!:k
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1 :

I stumbled out the door of the faithful bride man i had drunk WAY TOO MUCH! I wasn't even keeping track to think I was a vampire not a pirate yet I drank sooo much rum! I was an idiot; I was in a strange port and was a girl! I was doomed! As I stumbled down the main street in Tortuga, I bumped in to a very BIG man! Utoh I thought!

Than he spoke "are you okay I am really sorry! I should pay more attention to where I am going!"

"Yeah, but it was totally my fault! I was the one not looking were I was going! By the way my name's Ebony." I said.

"My name's Daniel but call me Danny!" he said smiling.

"Hey you wanna be a part of my crew I was just recruiting people from the different taverns! And we could use a cook!" he said

"Well, I don't know about a cook but I can do ship work! I know how to climb tie rope and fix sails!" I said feeling a little confident that he would let me be a paart of his crew.

"Um okay but how are you gonna do all that in a dress?" he asked looking at my amber colored dress.

"Oh I have some other cloths in my room at my hotel!" I said with a laugh.

"Okay meet me a the dock tomorrow morning at 6" he said

And so it began!

So there you have it my first story that I'm writing from I school! Enjoy!becky


	2. part of the crew

Chapter2

I went back to my hotel room and gathered up my bag. I put it by my bed and went to lock the door of my room. I blew out the candle in my room and laid down to get some rest.

**Next****Day**

I picked up my bag and walked out of my room. I passed a couple of moaning doors. If you're catching my drift, And walked out the front door. I headed down the road towards the dock. I stopped when I came across an interesting shop. "spooky boutique" read the sigh above the door. I decided I would check it out. When I went inside a mist floated across the ground, incents burned and made the place look awesomely spooky!

"SWEET" I said than suddenly out of nowhere came a girl dressed in all black.

"Hallo, I'm Anna! Can I help you with anything?" she said

"Um actually, yeah where can I get cloths like you" I said smiling

"Right 'ere Hun!" said the girl excitedly!

She handed me black cloths after black cloths. And 20minutes later my transformation was complete!

When I walked out I realized how hot I looked in Black pants, a black baggy shirt, a black rose was in my snow white hair. When I arrived at the dock Danny looked like he had a heart attack at the sight of me.

"Hey Danny" I said

"Ebony what happened to you, you look like you died!" he said

"oh really, well maybe I did" I said mysteriously

A man walked down the dock towards us.

"Ebony this is my captain" Daniel said"ello luv im captain Jack Sparrow." Said the man

"Um, Hi. Im ebony" I said shyly (cause he was VERY cute)

"I hear you want to join my crew lass" he said

"um yeah I guess, I have nothing better to do" I said

"WELCOME ABOARD LASS" he said happily

"you will get your own cabin with a lock. Lock it every night! Most of the crew haven't had company in a while!" he said seriously. I shivered at the thought!

"Danny show 'er to cabin #13" he told danny

And so I became part –o-the crew!

HEY PLZ REVIEW! I WOULD SUPER APRICIATE IT! GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS! Becky


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author note: Hey peoples! Thanks for the review(s)! I appreciate it! Everyone that reviews will get a big virtual COOKIE! I hope to have at least 20 reviews by the time I finish this story! Please make my dream a reality! I will put everyone that reviewed on the bottom of my final chapter! So get those fingers a-typin'! By the way just ignore the fact that she was a Vampire in ch.1! you'll get your chance for to be a vampire! TRUST ME! smiles Evilly Love you all Dagger (Becky) P.S. I was listening to HIM while writing this that's why it's so good! LOL!

Chapter-

Danny took me up the dock and down the street, as we walked people stopped and stared at me. This gave me great joy! I had never before been the center of attention! We walked for about five minutes when we finally came to another dock. There I saw the most BEAUTIFUL ship I had ever seen!

As if he'd read my mine Danny said "That's the black Pearl that's the ship you will be workin' on!"

"It's beautiful" I said

We walked on to the ship in silence. We got on the ship Jack came over to introduce me to the crew.

"Lads and lass this is Ebony, she will be a part of the crew. If any of you men get any ideas I will personally blast yer brains out! (That is why its rated M my dears, don't I have a way with words!)What say you?"

"Aye, Aye Cap'n" replied the crew. I wasn't the least bit scared; actually I was the exact opposite! I was thrilled! This was gonna be one Hell of an adventure!

"Come on, Ebony" said Danny

I followed him down to the bottom of the ship. He opened the door to room 13. I swear I saw something move into the shadows. Probably nothing I thought to myself.

"It's nice" I lied. It was small, smelt and the cot was full of dust. But hey I was on a Pirate ship not in a four star Hotel. I was here to work. I walked over to the cot and sat down!

"AHHH!" I yelled as the cot fell in and I landed on the floor "Shoot!"

"Are You Okay?!?" asked Danny

"Other than the fact my that my butt may never than recover" I said annoyed

"Good, I'll get you another cot!" said Danny apologetically.

He walked out of the room. I started hearing a noise coming from the other side of my tiny Room. I walked over to investigate when suddenly a Big Black bat flew out of the closet. Oh My God a bat I thought though I couldn't say it!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I heard footsteps running down the stairs and Jack burst into the room.

"What the Bloody 'ell is goin' on in 'ear?" he asked

"There was bat in the closet! It swooped out and gave me a fright!" I said knowing I sounded stupid.

"A bat?" he questioned "You screamed at the top of yer lungs because you saw a bat?"

"Yes" I said awkwardly

"WOMEN!!!!!" he said pissed and walked or should I say staggered out of the door. Just than Danny walked in.

"What happened?" he asked

"I saw a bat and the Cap'n just came to investigate" I said with a sigh

"Well I got some bad news we don't have anymore cots so your just gonna have to sleep on the mattress until we make port in Tortuga." He said sadly

"Oh, well that stinks" I said pissed off

"Well you better turn in for tonight you have to start workin' bright and early tomorrow!" he said with a smile.

"Aye" I said Hey I used my pirate language good for me! I grinned "Night Danny"

"Remember lock the door" he said sternly and walked out the door

I locked the door and made my mattress "sleepable" I laid down and instantly feel asleep.


End file.
